


Immortal

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Community: nekid_spike, Episode Related, F/M, Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:05:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9175774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Spike wants it all and he has a plan to get it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Immortal  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Spike/Willow Rosenberg  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 584  
>  **Summary:** Spike wants it all and he has a plan to get it.  
>  **A/N:** written for spikesredqueen for Challenge Your Mod at nekid_spike

Frustration flowed through Spike as he jerked on his chains wrapped tightly around his wrists. A harsh growl rumbled deep in his chest before it escaped and echoed around the room. He was chained in the watcher’s bathtub, a chip in his head unable to feed as a vampire was meant to and all he could think about was her. 

From the second he had walked into her dorm room he could feel the misery rolling off her in waves. She hadn’t even bothered to answer the door, to check and make sure it was safe before bidding him to come in. It was almost as if she was begging for a change, a new life to replace the old one she no longer cared to live. A slow wicked smile began to curve his lips at the memory. She had been helpless and at his mercy, and of course he had pounced jumping at the chance to have her. 

Another growl escaped as he pulled the chains tight. He had been so close.

He’d had the witch in his grasp, his for the taking. His lips near her neck, his fangs almost touching the soft delicate skin. And if it hadn’t of been for the damn Initiative’s bloody chip in his head he would have drank her dry. 

His body almost hummed from the memory of how close he had come to tasting her. If he was honest, at least with himself he would admit that it wasn’t just the thought of her blood that had left him hard and wanting. He had really wanted to bring her back to be like him. Oh, he had pretended like he was giving her a choice in the matter but the truth be told he had already made up his mind. From the moment he had felt her misery, had seen the pain she carried from a shattered heart etched plainly on her face he had known he wanted to become her sire, to wash away all the hurt and pain she felt. He had wanted to teach her just how perfect being bad could actually be. 

The truth was he still wanted it, more than anything.

Right now his hands were tied, literally. But as soon as he got out of this mess and the chip was removed he was going to go see Willow and get himself a witch. And despite what she might think he was positive she would like it. As a matter of fact he would make sure she loved every single second of the rest of her immortal life with him.

That was a promise he had every intention of keeping. 

Now that he had a plan Spike couldn’t wait to get started. Willow was going to be his... forever.

 

 

Her fingers lingered on the nape of his neck before sliding through his hair. “What are you thinking about?”

Spike grabbed one of her hands and brought it to his lips. “The first time I decided to make you like me.” He waited but when she didn’t say anything Spike grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap. Her squeal echoed through the room as he growled down at her. “Do you regret it?”

Slowly, Willow shook her head. “No. Not for a second.” The time for regrets was long past and in another lifetime for her. The girl she had been, sad and alone was gone forever. Now she had everything she wanted. 

And he was hers forever.


End file.
